Through The Dark
by draylover
Summary: Severus helps James after he was attacked. Sirius doesn't want Severus to have anything to do with James. And where does Remus come into all of this? He just happens to like a certian someone, but who? To find out, READ, hahaha.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Harry Potter, though I really wish I did. But I do own this. Please do not still my idea's.

**Warning: **contains slash (male/male), rape, and cussing.

**Through The Dark Chapter 1 nightmare**

"Hey have ya'll seen James?" Remus asked his housemates.

Everyone shook their heads and continued on their way.

"He's probably already down in the great hall eating breakfast." Sirius stated.

" Your probably right. But I told him I really needed to talk to him today and he said he would wait for me." Remus stated getting a little frustrated.

"He probably just forgot, with all the stress his family is giving him to pass and to marry Lilly, there's no wonder." Sirius said in a reasonable voice.

" Lets go look for him then."

"Stop, please!" James cried.

A hooded figure had thrown him on the ground and strapped him to it. The hooded figure ripped all of James's clothes off of his body. The hooded man bent down and kissed James on the mouth, forcing James to open his mouth, the hooded man slithered his tongue in James's mouth. Then he started to kiss down James well defined body. Stopping briefly to unzip his pants and take out his erection.

"Nooo, please stop! Remi, Siri, please save me!" James begged tears sliding down his cheeks.

With one quick thrust the hooded figure was buried deep inside James. Not even waiting for James to adjust he started pulling out. He pulled out till only the head was left inside. Then he thrusted roughly back into James's entrance, ripping it.

"Stop, it hurts. Let me go, stop!" James screamed, trying to move as much as possible, trying to get free.

Soon after, the hooded figure came inside James. Getting up he put his dick back inside his pants and then zipped them up. He untied James and left.

Slowly James sat up. He looked at his clothes, they were so ripped up that he couldn't put them back on. Crawling over to the tree that was right beside him and the lake, he sat and pulled his legs up to himself. Once there he started to cry even more. Little did he know someone was coming his way.

Severus heard crying by a tree near the lake. Slowly and quietly he walked over to where the crying was coming from.

"J-James? Is that you? What happened?" Severus asked leaning down and touching the bare shoulder of James.

James flinched and jerked away quickly. "Remi, Siri." James murmured, rocking back and forth.

"Hold on, I'll go get them. Stay right here, don't move." Severus stated running in the direction of the castle.

"He's not here Sirius." Remus growled sitting down beside his friend at the Gryffindor table.

"It'll be okay Remi, now eat before we have to go to classes." Sirius stated swallowing a roll he had been chewing.

All of the sudden someone came rushing into the Great Hall. The person came running toward them. It was Severus.

"R-Remus, Sirius its James. Somethings happened to him." Severus gasped quietly where no one could hear.

"Take us to him." Remus stated paling.

They all left the castle in a hurry. Running toward the lake, Severus stopped right before he got to the lake. He went over to a tree that was beside the lake.

"See James, here they are. I told you I would get them for you." Severus whispered in a kind voice that none of them had heard before.

Remus and Sirius dropped down in front of the very naked James.

" What the hell did you do to him?" Sirius growled

"I didn't do anything to him! I found him like this!" Severus tried to explain.

"You actually expect me to believe that? If you do then you really are a dumb fuck." Sirius hollered.

"James are you okay? What happened?" Remus asked reaching out to touch James.

James jerked away from Remus's touch. "Please don't hurt me, please."

"James we would never hurt you. You know that." Sirius exclaimed.

"What happened James?" Remi asked again.

"A-A guy in a hood, I couldn't see who it was." James cried

"Ssh, it's going to be okay. What did the guy in the hood do?" Siri asked.

"H-He raped me." James choked out, braking down even more.

"HE WHAT?" Sirius hollered.

"I'm so sorry. Come here, let's get you back to your dorm." Remus whispered holding out his hands.

James crawled painfully into Remus's arms. Remus slowly wrapped his arms around James's body. When he did so James flinched but slowly relaxed in his arms. Sirius helped Remus stand up, then took off his cloak and wrapped it around James.

"And you, you better watch yourself. I know it was you who did this to him!" Sirius stated sternly.

**A/N-** this is my first HP story I put on the net. So please review. And please do not flame me. I really hate flames.


	2. Authors Note

Okay people it has been forever since i have signed into my fanfic account. i actually have forgotten about the stories I have on here. So I will go back through them and try to write on the ones I think are good or promising. But the problem is i wrote these when I was like 14 and I am now 22 so my writing and ideas are totally different and what I thought was good back then are not that great to me now. So i might even just redo the stories and try to make them better. I am open for suggestions and will try to start updating more. I'm sorry to everyone that has been waiting for updates.


End file.
